


As carefully as possible, I'll consume you

by honeysystem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, awkward dialogue for awakward teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: But now that Takeru is sitting across of him on the floor, organizing their decks in silence, he started thinking about what they were actually supposed to do as boyfriends. They had held hands after the confession, and Takeru couldn’t help but hug Yusaku in quiet moments or press a brief kiss to his cheek. While he liked that, he felt like they were missing out on something. Weren’t they supposed to go on dates? Those meetings alone at Kusanagi’s hotdog truck surely didn’t count.





	As carefully as possible, I'll consume you

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from Demon Dance Tokyo by Eve that is just song i really like

It was a cozy afternoon in Den City and Takeru was more than happy to spend it at the apartment of his new boyfriend. Well, his first boyfriend to be exact. If he was being honest, he had no idea what he got himself into when Yusaku asked him out several days ago.What he did know was, that he really really wanted to be with him. Overwhelmed with emotion he had said yes back then and didn’t question anything afterwards. 

 

But now that Takeru is sitting across of him on the floor, organizing their decks in silence, he started thinking about what they were actually supposed to do as boyfriends. They had held hands after the confession, and Takeru couldn’t help but hug Yusaku in quiet moments or press a brief kiss to his cheek. Once, he even felt brave enough to give him a quick peck on the lips. While he liked all that, he felt like they were missing out on something. Weren’t they supposed to go on dates? Those meetings alone at Kusanagi’s hotdog truck surely didn’t count.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Yusaku’s quiet voice snapped Takeru out of his thoughts, looking at his boyfriend’s concerned face instead of staring holes in the air.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Totally fine! Just… thinking, I guess.”, he replied sheepishly. He didn’t want to worry Yusaku over the stupid ramblings in his head.

 

The boy in front of him cocked his head to the side. “Thinking? About what?”

 

God, of course Yusaku would ask that. Why did he think he wouldn’t? Takeru sighed and tried his best to pretend his cheeks weren’t red from embarrassment. “Relationship stuff, you know.”

 

Takeru was relieved to see he was no longer the only one flustered. The other’s eyes widened, even if it was only slightly, and the lightest shade of pink was dusting his cheeks. Fujiki Yusaku might seem like nothing could ever faze him, but Takeru knew better than that. Once you figured out what reactions you needed to look for he was practically an open book.

 

“Well,” Yusaku started, voice cautious, “anything you want to talk about? It’s only the two of us in here anyway.”

 

It was only the two of them. That fact suddenly weighed heavily down on Takeru’s mind. He felt like there were countless opportunities he should grasp, but didn’t know of fully.

 

“It’s just that I’ve been wondering… wondering what exactly we’re supposed to do as boyfriends. Shouldn’t we go on dates and stuff like that?”, he asked tentatively, not sure if Yusaku felt the same way about dating as he did.

 

The other cocked his head, a confused look on his face. “Aren’t we on a date right now?”

 

Whatever ramblings were in Takeru’s mind vanished. There were no words. This has been a date to Yusaku all along and he didn’t even notice. Mentally, Takeru smacked his forehead for making a fool out of himself like that, even though he knew Yusaku thought it was a little amusing at most.

 

Laughing lightly, Takeru straightened his back and met Yusaku’s gaze who smiled at him in return. It pulled at the strings in his heart. Giving his best to swallow down the wave of affection, Takeru took a deep breath before starting to speak again.

 

“Well, I guess it is, huh? But shouldn’t we do more…. couple-y things on a date?”

 

Yusaku seemed seriously deep in thought, holding his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, eyes fixated on the several duel monsters cards sprawled over the floor of his apartment. In hindsight, Takeru figured that dueling is about everything the other has experience in.

 

“Takeru, have you ever had a hickey?”, Yusaku asked suddenly, successfully catching his boyfriend 100% off-guard with the unexpected question.

 

“W-Why do you ask me that?!”, Takeru spluttered, the shade of his face was similar to the red in his hair.

 

Simply tilting his head to the side slightly, Yusaku questioned nonchalantly: “Can I take that as a yes?”

 

After a bit of flustered wheezing, Takeru accepted his fate and nodded. Saying it out loud was somehow too embarrassing, even though he was sure that Yusaku has never gotten a love bite before either. How would he have? Takeru is his first boyfriend after all.

 

Yusaku was thoughtfully nodding, like he was considering something. Frankly, Takeru was a little terrified of what it could be, but at the same time sort of excited. It was a weird feeling that settled in his gut, the same kind of coil that formed right before the drop of a roller coaster. His hands twisted the fabric of his pants nervously.

 

Suddenly, the boy in front of him shoved the cards between them aside and reduced the distance drastically. Their knees touched and Takeru couldn’t help but swallow dryly as he felt Yusaku stare at his face intently. Was Yusaku oblivious to the tense atmosphere he created or was he purposefully ignoring it? Probably the second one, but Takeru’s throat felt too dry to voice that thought.

 

A slender hand gripped the tie of Takeru’s school uniform softly, tugging so lightly that he would have probably mistaken it for a gust of wind.

 

“Would you... like one?”, Yusaku asked, voice tentative but face determined.

 

Did Takeru’s throat become even drier? It sure felt like it. “You mean a hickey?”, he blurted out, his mouth quicker than his thoughts.

 

For a second Yusaku closed his eyes and tried his best not to snort. “Yes, a hickey.”

 

“God, yes.”, Takeru breathed out, hoping he didn’t come across as too needy.

 

Yusaku’s lips curved into a small smile, both of his hands took hold of Takeru’s shoulders to keep him in place. His head leaned down, snuggling into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It’s not like Yusaku had much of an idea what he was doing, but he read up on how to give hickeys a while ago and practiced on his hand with what he would call success, so he felt rather confident. That didn’t stop his heart from hammering in his chest, though.

 

Much like Yusaku, Takeru’s heart was beating almost concerningly fast, pulse fast enough that it rang in his ears. His arms slung around the other boy’s torso, holding him tightly in an attempt to calm down.

 

Yusaku kissed a spot on Takeru’s neck, then darted out his tongue to wet the patch of skin with his saliva before carefully sucking it into his mouth.

 

The sensation was foreign, kind of weird, too, but in a pleasant way. In a very pleasant way, Takeru figured. He released a sigh and twisted his hands into Yusaku’s blazer.

 

A few moments later Yusaku released the skin with a plop, placing a satisfied kiss onto the fresh bruise. Takeru felt a chill as Yusaku’s breath hit the still wet hickey and rubbed the spot on reflex, untangling himself from the other.

 

The hands that were holding onto Takeru moved, wandering up to his face and cupping his cheeks. “Do you want to return the favor?”

 

Takeru leaned into the touch, savoring the softness of Yusaku’s hands, then he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I do.”, he said with a tender smile.

 

Yusaku replied by wordlessly loosening his tie and pointing to the junction between neck and shoulder. In return, Takeru gripped onto his shoulders and eagerly bowed down to kiss the spot, feeling giddy about doing something so intimate to his boyfriend. He tried his best to emulate what Yusaku did before, wetting the spot before sucking the skin into his mouth, careful not to bite down on it.

 

When Takeru felt like enough time has passed, he released the flesh and looked at the spot in excitement, only to see that the patch of skin looked pretty much the same as before, just slightly red and glistering from his slavia.

 

“What’s the matter?”, Yusaku asked, voice raspy.

 

“Uh, I think I didn’t do it right? There’s no hickey.”, Takeru said disappointed, clueless as to what he did wrong.

 

“Oh.”, Yusaku replied quietly, “Just try again, then. I don’t mind.”

 

And so Takeru tried again. Tried again multiple times with the same unsatisfying result.

 

“I don’t get it! Why can’t I do it?!”, Takeru sighed angrily, giving up on leaving a hickey on Yusaku and falling to the floor with a thud.

 

Yusaku wanted to give some words of comfort, when suddenly a familiar, annoying voice chimed in.

 

“Why can’t you do what, Takeru chan~?”

 

Yusaku’s eyebrows knitted together in annoyance while Takeru hid his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Ai, if you don’t get out of here immediately I will take your program apart bit by bit. It’s not an empty threat this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based on something that happened to me irl except that i and my friend were off the rocks drunk and the whole thing was a lot funnier sdfgsdgh
> 
> i had the idea for this fic an eternity ago but i just couldn't start on the fic and then when i did i just couldn't finish it at all :')
> 
> thank for reading!! please let me know if u liked it :3c


End file.
